<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наедине со зверем by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587344">Наедине со зверем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021'>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марко знает, что контролировать абсолютно всё невозможно, но Гао тот случай, когда так — даже лучше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaou Rikiya/Maruko "Marco" Reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наедине со зверем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik">Greenmusik</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гао, и эти его ладони, которыми можно накрыть стол целиком, смять, как тесто, крепкий металл, сломать абсолютно любую вещь. Кого угодно сломать — тоже, точно: именно поэтому Марко и продолжает смотреть на руки Гао и на него самого. День за днём, на каждой тренировке одёргивая себя, всё с большим трудом вспоминая, о чём сейчас следует думать, кроме Гао и его рук. Кроме того, каково чувствовать их на своей коже, и когда будет разумным — не выглядя отчаянным, но и не затягивая с ожиданием, — освежить ощущения в памяти. </p><p>Гао тренируется больше, чем кто бы то ни было, и Марко никак не может понять: Гао и так крупнее и сильнее кого бы то ни было, но он всё продолжает, становится всё крепче и не сбавляет в тренировках напора. Взглядов Марко Гао, кажется, даже не замечает.</p><p>Зато замечает Мария. Смотрит то и дело пристально, качает хмуро головой: она слишком хорошо знает Марко. С год назад его согрела бы эта мысль, была бы важной, заставила бы сердце трепетать в груди — тогда он ещё сомневался, что Мария пройдёт этот путь с его командой. Сейчас почти сюрреалистично вспоминать свои прошлые страхи: как посметь перехватить лишний раз хрупкое её запястье, как отвести прядь волос с её бледного лица за фарфоровое ушко. Ужас оттого, что может собственными руками или словами случайно сломать её. Теперь это лишь отголоски: Мария стала сильнее, крепче, стала незаменимой частью команды. И она не уйдёт. Не то чтобы Марко сам собирался куда-то. Вот только теперь он сам сломан, и куда страшнее — не может найти себе места, вернуть над собой контроль.</p><p>Если взглядов Гао не замечает, то прямые намёки вполне. Хотя какие же это намёки, эти порывистые, решительные шаги навстречу, сокращения дистанции, нападения от Марко, если они с Гао — почему-то, часто — так удачно оказываются наедине. Те же впечатывания в стену клуба, когда все остальные давно ушли. Как сейчас. Марко любит контролировать ситуацию, читать оппонентов и не терять лица, и поэтому ненавидит оказываться с Гао в этих спонтанных, не продиктованных логикой и расчётом, полных стыда ситуациях. Но инициирует их раз за разом, а после не может понять сам себя; прёт напролом, хоть это и совсем не в его стиле. С вызовом подаёт себя — наигранно храбро, о чём они оба знают. Отдаёт себя на милость Гао. </p><p>Ему хочется уверить себя, что дело в возрасте, в самой природе, что это всё просто гормоны, обычные для тела приливы-отливы крови, банальные выбросы адреналина во время физической нагрузки, от которых никуда не деться. И отреагировать ему, в тот, первый раз, стоило бы куда проще — это было бы так в стиле Марко, которого все знают: вывернуть всё глупой, несмешной шуткой, исказить кривой, злобной усмешкой. Грубо себя одёрнуть, дежурно похвалить комплекцию Гао, а потом забыть, выбросить из головы. Но тогда, в первый раз, Гао не рассмеялся, сбивая с толку, заставляя завороженно смотреть, и после Гао тоже ни разу не засмеялся, ведь скрытой издёвки и нет. Всегда пригвождает Марко к месту, кажется, совсем не прикладывая физической своей силы. Всегда абсолютно невозможно, пристально глядя лучащимися мощью глазами Марко прямо в душу. И этот раз, сейчас, в полутьме пустой комнаты клуба, где их никто не найдёт, — не исключение.</p><p>Выходит неловко, размыто, до ужаса привычно. Скоро игра, отчего свободы действий не так много; у Марко в голове мелькает: «Жаль», и он зло улыбается, позволяет себе неверяще усмехнуться собственной беспечности. Гао хмурится, уверенно проводит по изгибу его губ языком и, прежде чем углубить поцелуй, убеждается, что разгладил их, слизал усмешку полностью. Каждый раз с Гао для Марко всё невозможно жарко, но сейчас в голове не пусто, как бывает обычно, а замер образ хмурого, но точно заботливого лица Гао, плавя, кажется, ещё сильнее, чем его же большие руки, шарящие по всему телу. Теряясь в этом привычном, но по-новому невозможном жаре, насаживаясь на чёртовы огромные пальцы, растягиваясь вокруг них, заполняясь ими без остатка, пытаясь довести сбивающейся с ритма рукой до оргазма в ответ, Марко горит, пылает всем телом, но так и не смеет, не может перестать смотреть Гао в глаза. И именно этого Марко всегда мало, именно этого никогда не бывает достаточно — взгляда. Каждый раз он не может выдержать, кажется, и пары минут, кончая со сдавленным криком, стоном куда-нибудь Гао в губы, ожидая всегда следующего после оргазма самого Марко рыка от Гао в ответ. </p><p>И глядя после на едва проступающие синяки — большие, как и оставившие их ладони, конечно, но совсем слабые; бледные, не держащиеся на его тренированном теле толком, — Марко снова ловит, пытается удержать эту мысль. Что для Гао сам он хрупкий, как любая вещь и любой человек, что его бледные запястья, руки, бёдра — тонут у Гао в ладонях. </p><p>И насколько Марко привык заворожённо смотреть на то, как Гао разносит, сминает, ломает всё и всех по его знаку — настолько же он постоянно хочет видеть, чувствовать, как нежен Гао с ним наедине. Гао, по своей воле решивший именно его сделать для себя исключением, приручённый сам собой дикий зверь.</p><p>И пусть в духе Марко, которого все знают, было бы пользоваться положением совсем для другого, или хотя бы не привязываться так сильно, но если Гао сильнее кого бы то ни было, а с Марко осознанно, до невозможного слаб, то и Марко может позволить себе побыть в его руках совсем другим: смотреть отчаянно и уязвимо Гао в глаза, стонать жалобно ему в губы, отдавая без остатка всё тело горячим ладоням Гао на милость. </p><p>Издёвки, ухмылки?.. Тут нет для них места.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>